This disclosure generally relates to method and device for creating a linked item. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a method and device for creating a linked wearable item from elastic bands.
Kits that include materials for making a uniquely colored bracelet or necklace have always enjoyed some popularity. However such kits usually just include the raw materials such as different colored threads and beads and rely on the individual's skill and talent to construct a usable and desirable item. Accordingly there is a need and desire for a kit that provides not only the materials for creating a unique wearable item, but also that provides for ease of construction to make it easy for people of many skill and artistic levels to successfully create a desirable and durable wearable item.